Long Way To Happy
by CrystalTears3
Summary: He Had To Let Her Go. Had To Give Her The Opportunity To Find Happiness With Her Own Kind. He Loved Her That Much. And She Had To Find A Way To Let Him Go. But The Road To Love Is Never An Easy One. Raph/OC. Rated M for later chapters and Potty mouths. Based On 2014 Movie. YES I LIKED IT!
1. You Could Be Happy

_So since going to see the new TMNT movie on Saturday with my fiancee, I've had this floating in my head. Yeah, Yeah it's ANOTHER "Mary Sue" story out of the many but I felt the need to create after seeing BARA RAPH (DROOL) I'm also at a bit of a loss on my other stories and looking for inspiration. This story is going to start from the "End" and work its way backward. IF the readers are interested in Raphael and Eve's (My Character) story._

_I do not own Raphael (Damn it) But Eve belongs to me._

_The song in this story is "You Could Be Happy" By Snow Patrol. I don't own that either. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Eve searched blindly through the dark for the table lamp by the front door. She skated her knuckles against the base and gave a heavy sigh as she fumbled to find the light switch. As soon as the light clicked on her eyes only took a moment to adjust and land on the large olive skinned figure on the other side of the room.

"Jesus!" Eve hissed, slapping a hand to her chest to steady her heart.

She would have laughed it off. She would have let the agitation melt away in the sheer humor of it all had it been one of the other turtles come to talk. Instead her heart only pounded harder in her chest as she watched the blood red mask seep out from the shadows in her living room.

"Raph" She breathed out.

_**You Could Be Happy And I Won't Know**_

_**But You Weren't Happy The Day I Watched You Go**_

He didn't say anything. Didn't move at the sound of his name coming from behind those lips. It had been a long time. Perhaps too long since it had never sounded so sweet. Raphael shifted his weight and narrowed his eyes at her. No matter how much his heart hurt at the sight of her or how tightly he had to fold his arms across his plastron, he wouldn't break. They stared at one another in awkward silence till it occurred to Eve that HE was standing in HER apartment.

"What do you want Raphael?"

Raph's eyes turned to slits at the tone in her voice. She had never spoken so coldly to him before and that realization made his heart hurt even more. She hated him. Couldn't bare to look at him. He had hoped she would feel that way so he knew she would never come back to him. For her own safety. Her own happiness. He would have to feel the weight of his decision probably for the rest of his life. Yet here she was glaring daggers at him in the same space she had once looked upon him with such love and happiness every time he stepped into the small apartment.

_**And All The Things I Wish I Had Not Said**_

_**Are Played In Loops Till It's Madness In My Head**_

_**Is It To Late To Remind You How We Were**_

_**And Not Our Last Days Of Silence, Screaming, Blur**_

"Your hair looks different."

Raph mentally slapped himself. _Your hair looks different?_ That's the best you can say after three months? He adjusted his body again to the sight of Eve's eyebrows knitting together in confusion and annoyance. He shook his head dismissively and sharpened his eyes at her once again.

"Why did you come back?"

_**Most Of What I Remember Makes Me sure**_

_**I Should Have Stopped You From Walking Out The Door**_

Eve scoffed "Maybe because I live her. You're the one in my home" She said dryly, dropping the bags from her shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Raphael's resolution wavered for a moment in the wake of her perfume gliding passed his nostrils. The scent linked to so many happy memories. He cleared his throat and straightened himself up to his full height.

"You know what I mean Eve. Why did you come to the lair tonight?"

"I came back because Splinter requested it of me. He called me when I was in Mexico and told me it was time to come back and he needed to talk to me."

Raphael was visibly taken aback. Why did his sensei not tell him he had called her? Especially after what had transpired between him and Eve. If his attitude as of late was any indication of how he was feeling, then why would he open the wound back up. He felt betrayed by his own father and that betrayal was causing his anger to start a slow burn inside him.

"You could have told him no. That was always an option."

Eve slapped her hand down on the kitchen counter and turned around to look at him "Would you have told him no?"

Raph bit down harder on the toothpick in his mouth. She was right. He hated that. He would never deny his sensei anything so why would he expect it of her. "What did he want to talk to you about?"

Eve pulled a glass from cabinet above and filled it with water, bidding her time on what to say to him. She took a long drink and leaned back against the counter "That's between Splinter and I."

The air around him seemed to be completely sucked out of the room and fed the angry fire rising up into his chest. He dropped his arms to his sides and squeezed his hands into tight fists in a attempt to gain control. He would never hurt her. He had already done that with words the last time they had been in the same room together. However, that didn't mean one of her walls wouldn't feel the wrath of his powerful fists.

"You up and leave without telling nobody where you're goin', show up outta nowhere three months later to talk to MY father and you're tellin' me it's between the two of you? You got a lot'a nerve lady."

_**You Could Be Happy **_

_**I Hope You Are**_

_**You Made Me Happier Than I'd Been By Far**_

_Lady_. Eve winced at the word. Not to long ago his endearments for her were _Baby _or _His Girl_. He was angry. She could always tell because his Brooklyn accent seemed to only grow thicker. What he wasn't expecting though was for her anger to rise level, if not more, than his own.

"Oh I'm sorry." She huffed in her most patronizing tone "I didn't know I had to ask for your permission still. Last time I checked, this.." She moved a finger back and forth between them "…this was over with. You made that very clear. So do forgive me Raphael if my need to get away for awhile outweighed your need to check up on me and make sure I was still miserable. I…" She stopped herself, swallowing the lump in her throat that was threatening to bring on tears. She had made a vow to herself to not cry in front of him again.

Raphael's lips curled in to a sneer. Her words were a clouded, jumbled mess swirling in the volcanic temper that was about to spill over. Before he could catch himself, the words erupted out of him.

"I did what I did for your own good! Don't you dare make me to be the bad guy! I'm tired of everyone dumping their shit on me. This one is on you Eve. You ran! You…"

"I ran?!" Eve cut him off as her voice rose higher than his "I RAN?! You're the one that ended this. You're the one that made that decision before even talking to me about it. So go ahead and pat yourself on the shell Raphael. Go ahead and tell yourself that you were being the good guy and looking out for me when you ended it. We both know you did it to let yourself off the hook."

Raph couldn't hold it in anymore. His large hard swung out quickly and went straight through the drywall next to him like it were paper. Eve jumped and wrapped her fingers tighter around the glass in her hand. The only sound in the room now was the heavy breathing coming from the red clad turtle in front of her. His shoulders and shell rose and fell at a rapid pace till they finally slowed to normal.

"I think you should go." Eve said softly, turning around at the sink to stare out at the city "I won't bother you or your family anymore."

_**And Somehow Everything I Own Smells Of You**_

_**And For The Tiniest Moment It's All Not True**_

Raph took a calming breath and nodded to himself. He walked silently and quickly to the large window in the living room. With one foot out, he turned around to look back at Eve and found himself back to that fateful night three months ago. All those same feelings rushed back as well and smothered the fire inside. His breathing hitched and he pursed his lips together while grasping the frame of the window to keep himself from going to her. Keeping him from taking her into his arms and begging for her forgiveness. Keeping him from sweeping her up and laying her on the bed if only to feel the soft skin he had missed so much underneath him again. He suppressed the urge and the window frame buckled under the power of his restraint.

"All I ever wanted was you." He whispered before slipping out the window.

Eve threw her head back to stifle the tears again and let a small but audible sob escape. She turned back around to find the window vacant. Only then did she allow the tears to come. Only then did they spill over continuously and uninterrupted for the first time in months. For the first time since that night.

"I love you"

Her words hung heavy in the empty dim apartment. Her heart was ripped out again and the pain was so severe, it caused her to sob uncontrollably. In one swift movement, she took the glass in her hand and smashed it into the sink.

_**Do The Things That You Always Wanted to**_

_**Without Me There To Hold You Back**_

_**Don't Just Think **_

_**Just Do**_

Raphael stared vacantly at the river of sewage flowing below him. His legs dangling over the ledge of the sewer wall. A flood of emotions coursed through him and he tried desperately to put a name to all of them. The one that was most obvious and most predominant was the one tearing relentlessly at his chest. Heartbreak. Excruciating heartbreak. It had tormented him everyday she had been gone. Now, after seeing her, it was next to unbearable. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Felt like he couldn't move. His eyes refused to even turn away from the contaminated water below him. Images of Eve flashed through his mind at a accelerated pace. No more than the most recent ones of her resentful gaze and tearful eyes. How did he live with this everyday? How did he live without her? The thought was almost unbearable. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, finally allowing the salty tears to fall.

"I love you Eve."

**More Than Anything I Want To See You Go**

**Take A Glorious Bite Out Of The Whole World**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Confusing? Of course! Lol. Interested in knowing the story behind Eve and Raphael? Please read and review and the back story will be soon to follow. XOXOXOX_


	2. Masterpiece

_**Super big thank you's to SakuraPhoenix13 and Dragonrider347 for their reviews and everyone who followed and favorited this story. XOXOXO. **_

_**Chapter 2 starts off Two years prior to Chapter 1. **_

_From The Moment I First Saw You_

_All The Darkness Turned To Light_

_An Impressionistic Painting_

_Tiny Particles Of Light_

_It Seems To Me Is What You're Like_

_The "Look But Please Don't Touch Me" Type_

_And Honestly It Can't Be Fun _

_To Always Be The Chosen One_

_And I'm Right By You're Side_

_Like A Thief In The Night_

_I Stand In Front Of A Masterpiece_

_And I Can't Tell You Why _

_It Hurts So Much To Be In Love With A Masterpiece.._

…_Madonna (Masterpiece)_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Two Years ago…._

She didn't need to be saved. She wasn't damaged. She wasn't anything like the daydreams he had of being the knight in shining armor to her damsel in distress. She was a dancer. A bartender. The first person he had ever met at that time that looked at him as more than the freak he felt like.

He remembered the night he snuck out without his father or brothers knowing. He was going to do what he wanted without the watchful eyes of Leonardo and his sensei. What he was taught to do whether they agreed with him or not. After taking out two petty street thugs he had snuck into a building he thought to be abandoned. Imagine his shock and surprise to hear music echoing down the empty halls. SAIL by AWOLNATION. He was familiar with it from Michelangelo's obsession with Youtube and music video's of all the current bands. It peeked his curiosity enough to follow it to a large mirrored room inhabited by a single occupant. That was the first time he saw her. The first time he saw her lean graceful body moving in time with the music The first time he saw her almond shaped chocolate eyes blazing with the passion inside her. He watched the layer of sweat gather on her brow and chest, causing her long black hair to stick to her in feathery waves. Raphael had sworn no woman he had ever seen had ever looked so sexy or so exotic. He didn't know they existed outside of magazines or the internet.

He hid up in the rafters that night and nearly every night after he heard music coming from the building. Like a siren song that beaconed him from down in the sewer night after night. That's what she became to him. A beautiful untouchable creature that he could only worship from afar. Until that fateful night.

"You might as well come down here and talk to me if you're going to keep coming in to watch. I think I should know who I'm dancing for."

Raph nearly fell off his perch from his usual spot in the rafters, thinking that maybe if he remained still she would feel foolish at the idea of talking to herself. Yet when those dark brown orbs landed right in his line of sight, he knew he had been caught. More so when she didn't look away and shrugged in frustration when he didn't answer.

"This ain't a free show pal."

Raphael's lips curled into a sneer. "_Pal"_ He took a deep breath. There was no getting out of this now. He could just drop back farther into the shadows and exit through the roof, but the idea of not coming back left him feeling inexplicably anxious.

"Free country"

He winced. Not at his choice of words, but for the fact they came out of his mouth to begin with. Now there was no getting out of this.

"Guess I can't fault you for it" She shrugged "I'm technically not supposed to be here either. How did you get up there anyway?"

"I climbed"

She grinned up at him. Flashing a perfect smile he hadn't noticed in the past few weeks of coming to watch her.

"Oooh" She sung playfully "Well then you must be some type of spider monkey because I see no way for you to get up there."

_No I'm actually a mutated turtle proficient in Ninjutsu that lives in the sewers with my three other brothers and my father who is a mutated rat._ He audibly scoffed when the words ran through his head.

"Why don't you come down from there so I can meet you properly?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Forgetting himself in the moment, Raphael stood up and then quickly moved back to the next set of metal beams in one jump. He must have been within her vision when he noticed the smile slide off her face. She looked visibly taken aback when her beautifully formed lips parted in shock.

"What's your name?"

That was a lot easier to answer than _"WHAT are you." _Still, he hesitated in the moment. The awkward silence between them and the boom box sitting on the floor blaring some song by Mumford and Sons urged him to say something. Even if it wasn't the truth.

"Raphael"

_Damn it._

"Raphael" She tested the name on her tongue "I like it. Now is that your real name or a fake one you just created?"

Raphael's brow crinkled "What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing at all. It's actually really beautiful if it is your real name"

The way her lips curved in to a playful smirk made Raphael forget about his sudden irritation and send her back onto the pedestal he had placed her on.

"Well it is" He said in his cockiest inflection "Alright smartass, what's your name?"

"Eve. Eve Flores."

Of course it was. It was beautiful. Beautiful and fascinating. Just like her. He hadn't been expecting that. He tried to think of a snappy comeback and found himself astounded at the fact he had none. Thankfully she was already way ahead of him.

"So Raph. Do you mind if I call you Raph?" She glanced up over her shoulder to the beams above and got no response "Okay. I'll take that as a no. What are you doing out at four a.m. all week that you come here and watch me?"

"I like the night. I like the dark. Less people around."

"Yeah I hear that. I don't do mornings. Always been a night owl. Even when I was little." Eve turned away from him and sat down on the floor to stretch out "That's why I became a bartender. Perfect hours."

"Bartender?" Raph questioned "I thought you were some kind of fancy dancer."

Eve laughed. The first time he heard such a melodious alluring sound that actually made him grasp onto the column next to him.

"Dancing is what most would call my "Passion" She laughed, making quotes with her fingers "Bartending pays the bills." She inhaled deeply, raising her hands above her head "I guess like most people I moved out here with big dreams of Julliard and Broadway and figured out very quickly that I wasn't an ideal candidate."

"But you're beautiful"

He slapped a three fingered hand over his mouth and winced. Twenty eight years of self discipline and apparently he never mastered the art of silence. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she stopped stretching and looked up at him through the reflection of the mirror with a wide smile.

"Well thank you." She beamed " But that was never my problem. I think the final say at my last dance school review was difficult, challenging and hot tempered."

Raphael chuckled and it echoed through the empty studio "Yeah. I've heard that before. I think my brothers would say the same thing about me."

"Brothers huh? Must be nice to have siblings. I'm an only child. Are your brothers little nimble monkeys like you?" She laughed.

_You have no idea_. Raphael thought to himself "You could say that."

"Why don't you come down here so I could see you. I'd like to know who I'm talking to."

Raphael looked around nervously and stiffened his body. This would be his cue to disappear back to the lair. Besides, judging by the purple dusty shadowing moving slowing across the floor, he would bet the sun was starting to come up and along with it-Splinter.

"I have to go."

"Wait!" He heard her call "Will I see you agai….Talk to you again?" She corrected.

Her answer was a sudden blast of humid hot air drifting across her skin. Squinting through the soft moonlight, Eve realized one of the many skylights were open leading out onto the roof.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I thought you were some kind of fancy dancer. But You're beautiful. _Raphael winced at his words again._ Idiot_. He must have been spending to much time with Michelangelo. He was beginning to pick up on his brothers awkward social graces. Why did he have to say anything to begin with? Why didn't he just sneak out through the roof the minute she caught sight of him?

_So stupid_

He mumbled softly to himself as he quietly slipped down the sewer tunnels. He was just going to have to not go there anymore. His need to see her would have to be silenced by some other activity. Maybe he should start spending more time in the Dojo and less time daydreaming about the world above. Daydreaming about her.

"Raph?"

Raphael nearly jumped out of his shell despite the barely audible voice behind him. Michelangelo. The orange clad turtle was nearly tossed back when his brothers hand slapped firmly over his mouth.

"SHH! Do you want Splinter to hear you? What the hell are you doing up anyway?" Raphael hissed.

"Geez, bro chill out. Dad's still asleep. You weren't in your hammock. I was worried."

Raph backed away from his baby brother and looked around cautiously one more time. He pushed Michelangelo farther back into the shadows "Did the guys see you leave?"

"No way. Leo was in the Dojo all day yesterday, he ain't waking up anytime soon. And Donny is passed out in his computer chair again."

"Up late watching the cameras again?"

Michelangelo stifled a laugh "Nah Dude! Looking up Zooey Deschanel pictures. Don's like total fatal attraction for her. Why were you out in the sewers?"

Raphael dropped his shoulders in defeat. He knew if he just didn't come clean now, Michelangelo would be relentless "I went topside."

"Aww! What the heck bro?! You could have brought me with! We could have hit up the clubs! Between your muscles and my phat beats, the babes would have been all over us dude! I mean McDonald's is doing breakfast now and I don't see any sausage biscuits in your…"

"Would you shut up!" Raph's palm collided again with Michelangelo's lips "I was just out…patrolling…that's all. But you can't tell anyone."

He hoped his lie would be enough to sway his brothers disappointment. The last few times all the brothers snuck out to go out on patrol, the youngest seemed to always have a hard time staying focused. He would rather have been checking out all the city sights than sitting on top buildings waiting for when they were needed. Being able to miss out on that didn't seem like a such a loss after all.

"Come on" Raph ordered, pushing his brother shell gently "Let's get back before everyone does wake up."

"Alright" Mikey sighed "I'm still disappointed about the McDonald's though."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eve sat on the floor and stared at the open skylight. She had watched the velvet blue night wash over into pink sunrise. She hoped maybe he would come back. This complete enigma of a man who had been watching her dance for weeks now. Tonight was the first time she could no longer hold in her curiosity. She had to know who he was. Had to know how he was able to get up into the rafters without her being able to see him. The abandoned dance studio wasn't tall but it also didn't have an upstairs or fire escape like most buildings in New York. She was incredibly perplexed in that knowledge but never scared. Surprised to admit it to herself, it made her feel safe knowing he was there. He was incredibly large, that she knew for sure but he moved with such gracefulness and agility she would have confused him with a dancer. Finally, there was that voice. Deep yet soothing. Steady and playful all at the same time.

So intrigued had Eve been with the stranger, she found herself looking forward to seeing his shadow perched on top the beams in the studio. She sighed in the realization he probably wasn't coming back. If he did she would be able to see him in the rays of the early sun and she was pretty certain he wasn't ready for that. If ever. She made up many fairytales in her head about the man in the shadows. Why he didn't want to be seen. None remotely logical or rational. Like maybe this was some sort of Beauty And The Beast scenario. She laughed out loud at the thought.

"Life isn't a fairytale Eve." She mumbled, while getting her things together.

Still she desperately hoped that their first "meeting" tonight hadn't scared him away. That the veil hadn't been lifted from his eyes once she had spoken to him. There would no longer be the lure of anonymity between them and they couldn't take it back. Eve hoisted her gym bag up onto her shoulder, her eyes skimming the empty dance studio before drifting back up to the skylight.

"Raphael"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Please R&R thanks! XOXOXOX**_


	3. You

_**Thanks to Nameless-Sinner for the review! Also I would like to say that the turtles are all 28 years of age. I'm sorry, when I saw the movie all I kept thinking was…no way they're 15. Michelangelo had the mentality of one but the rest of the guys neither looked nor acted like (unless you count the adrenaline lol) Anywho…You know the drill. I don't own the TMNT (damnit) or the music. Please review.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_You Don't Want Me No_

_You Don't Need Me _

_Like I Want You Oh_

_Like I Need You_

_And I Want You In My Life_

_And I Need You In My Life_

_You Can't See Me No_

_Like I See You_

_I Can't Have You No_

_Like You Have Me_

_And I Want You In My Life_

_And I Need You In My Life_

… _The Pretty Reckless (You)_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hello? Earth to Evie."

Eve's attention snapped back to the blonde sitting across from her. Her best friend Julie stared back at her behind dark sunglasses.

"Sorry Jules. What were you saying?"

Julie frowned and put her coffee back down on the table in front of her. Eve was generally very chatty during their weekly meetings at their favorite outdoor café, but today she seemed distracted. Truth be told..she was.

"I was saying the new song I was writing is going really well and I really think you're going to like it."

"Uh huh" Eve droned, her eyes drifting back over to the park across the street.

Julie's frown deepened "Oh and by the way, Channing Tatum finally decided to leave his wife and he and I are planning a Spring wedding next year."

"That sounds great Jules."

"Damn it Eve!" Julie's manicured hand slapped down hard on the table, snapping her out of her daze "What is with you lately? All week you've been somewhere else. Oh god!" She grabbed Eve's hand "You're not dying are you?"

Eve rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away "No Jules I'm not dying. Jesus" She found it hard to not laugh at her friends glassy blue eyes staring at her in concern.

Eve had met Julie the first week she moved to New York. Julie was the lead singer in the house band at her bar and was so the quintessential "New York Girl" she thought she could learn a thing or two from the outgoing blonde. They had pretty much been connected at the hip ever since.

Eve tapped her nails against the side of her coffee cup and ran her bottom lip through her teeth. For the last week she had been dying to tell her best friend about mystery man at the dance studio, but she could almost hear Julie's despotic response. Still, if Eve was living in some sort of fantasy world with these romantic ideas of Raphael, perhaps someone should know in case this situation found her with her picture on the side of a milk carton.

"Jules, If I tell you something can we keep it between us?"

Julie studied Eve's face and quickly scooted her chair closer to her friend as if all of Manhattan had singled the two women out and were now listening to their every word. She rested her elbow on the table and leaned in with a wide smile on her face "Of course Evie! Stupid thing to ask. What's going on? Did you meet someone?" The worry lines on Julie's face had suddenly melted away to wide eyed curiosity.

"Well..Sort of " Eve admitted, casting her eyes down and running a hand through her black tresses.

Julie's eyebrows twitched in confusion "How do you sort of meet someone? Oh god! You're not on Eharmony are you? Eve, you're way to pretty for stuff like that you need to.."

"Shh!" Eve hissed, waving her hands and blushing at the giggles from the tables around them "I'm not on Eharmony! I met someone at the dance studio."

"Oh Eve you're not still going alone to that place are you? What have I told you? This isn't your small town in Mexico. This is New York. You shouldn't be going anywhere by yourself especially at four in the morning!"

Eve shrunk back into her chair and huffed like a teenage girl being reprimanded "Well Mom.." She mocked "If you listened I just said I haven't been by myself."

Julie remained stone in her skeptical expression. Her sigh broke as she motioned for her friend to continue. In her need to enforce her independence, Eve realized Julie's concerns weren't going to simply fade when she explained her mysterious voyeur.

"I know you worry about me going there alone, but for the passed month I've kind of had someone with me."

"So you met someone a month ago and you haven't introduced him to your best friend? Julie seemed less concerned and more hurt.

"The reason I haven't been able to introduce you is because technically I haven't been officially introduced to him." Eve glanced up and winced at Julie's confused face "I've never even seen his face. All I know is that his name is Raphael, he has brothers and he must be some kind of circus performer because he comes to the studio and watches me from up in the rafters."

"The rafter?"

"Yes"

"As in the ceiling?"

"Yes" Eve repeated.

Julie slammed back against her chair and stared at Eve slack jawed. She took careful measures in studying her friend carefully, her eyebrows knitted together. Eve shifted in her chair uncomfortably under the gaze of the blonde next to her. She half expected Julie to grab her hand and pull her to the nearest police station and insist she tell them exactly what she had just told her, but was surprised to see the crooked smile appear on Julie's face.

"Okay. Okay. Let me get this straight. There's a guy that watches you dance while you're alone, his name is Raphael, and you've never seen him because he hides up in the ceiling."

Eve nodded. The next few minutes were saturated with Julie's laughter. She laughed so hard and so long they had regained the attention from the tables around them. "Oh my god Eve." Julie slapped her hand to her chest to gain control of herself "I think late nights at the bar are starting to get to you. Maybe we should sign you up for Eharmony after all!" Julie erupted into another fit of giggles. Eve folded her arms across her chest and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I don't know what's so funny"

Julie composed herself long enough to notice the irritated look on Eve's face. "I guess there really is nothing to laugh about" She said, wiping the tears away "It's just so "Phantom Of The Opera"

"I know. I know it's super weird and maybe I should have a little more common sense and concern and a lot less curiosity but.." Eve pursed her lips together and leaned back in her chair "..there's just something about his presence and even the sound of his voice that makes me know I'm safe there as long as he's around." she chuckled and tossed her coffee cup into the trash "I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just lonely and fantasized a man."

Julie looked dumbstruck "Wait a minute, you're being serious? Evie, what if this guy is some pervert or serial killer?"

"I just don't think so." Eve gave a ghost of a smile and shook her head "I almost think he's lonely or maybe even just curious. Either way, I don't feel like I'm in any kind of danger. Besides, I haven't seen him in over a week."

"Well maybe he found another girls skin to wear." Eve hid the crooked smile as she scoffed. As morbid as it sounded maybe the alternative was better than thinking he had lost interest. Julie nudged her in the side with her elbow "Hey, I'm not trying to burst your bubble. I'm just asking you to be careful if you do see him again."

"I know Jules. Like I said, I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Raphael's fist slammed once again into the overly abused punching bag leaving behind traces of pink on the blue fabric. His knuckles burned and his muscles begged for rest. It wouldn't be granted. Not if his equally overworked mind had anything to do with it. It had been a week. One week since he had last seen Eve. One week since he had had any kind of contact with someone other than his father, brothers, or April. One week since he saw those beautiful brown eyes and raven black hair. One week since he watched her lean tan body moving in all its gracefulness to the music being played on her radio. Her every move telling a story only she would be able to convey and only he could hope to unlock. He grabbed onto the heavy canvas bag in front of him while trying to catch his breath. Sweat beaded down his face and only reminded him of Eve's body drenched in perspiration. He pressed his forehead almost painfully into the bag. Who was he kidding? If she knew what he really was she would run screaming into the streets. And who would blame her? She was a an untouchable goddess in his eyes and he was a mutated freak hiding in a sewer.

"Raph?"

Leonardo's calm voice snapped him right back to reality. A reality he didn't want to have to acknowledge. His blue clad brother's presence only seemed to exacerbate his current irritability and Raphael silently hoped Leonardo would just leave so didn't say something he'd regret.

"You've been in here the past few days. Sensei was hoping you'd come join us for training."

Raphael snorted and landed one more solid punch to the bag "Training. Training for what? Since the Shredder and The Foot, we haven't really had a reason to train. We've just gone back to hidin' in the sewers again."

Leonardo deepened his frown. He was used to Raphael making himself scarce around the lair, but there seemed to be a whole other reason behind it. He seemed more tense than usual. More restless. Perhaps their first brush with freedom and the outside world had only heightened his uneasiness. Still, if Raphael had taken a moment to spend time with his brothers, he would know they were all feeling the same agitation.

"Splinter requests it of you."

Raphael wrapped his muscular arms around the bag and let his full weight lean against it "Sensei" he whispered.

"Yes. He asked that I come to get you. He's worried that you're spending to much time by yourself" Leonardo bit the inside of his cheek and sighed loudly "We all are."

"Why?" Raphael's tone was like razor blades on Leonardo's nerves "We spent everyday together since I can remember. Can't I have a few days to myself? Ain't like I got a lot'a options. We're all stuck together in this fuckin' sewer. Can't go aboveground and blow off some steam."

Leonardo flinched at his brother's language. His own temper was hanging on by a thread. He so longed to have his father's unbreakable patience and wisdom, but there was something about Raphael's own temper that tested him at every turn. He silently placed a hand on the red clad turtles shoulder only to have it be shrugged off. The thread had broken and once again, Raphael brandished the sharp edge.

"Ya know what Raph? Fine! You want to stay in your room all by yourself, do what you want. Tell ya what? Since you can't be bothered, next time we go topside we won't even let you know."

Raphael whipped around and charged his brother till they were face to face "Who said I need you guys to go topside? Told ya before I can go out on my own. I don't need backup."

Leonardo adjusted himself to his full height under the weight of his brothers challenging stare "We can only go topside if we're all together" He argued "Master Splinter said so you know the rules."

"Rules! Rules! Our whole life has been nothing but rules" Raphael backed off and was now gesturing wildly around his room "I'm so sick of being told what to do!"

"Fine" Leonardo bellowed back "I'll tell Master Splinter you're to wrapped up in self loathing to join us in the dojo. Do what you want Raph. You always do anyway."

Raphael watched as his brother disappeared around the corner. He was right. He would do what he wanted regardless of how his family felt. He didn't need permission. He hadn't in the past. Not that they knew of at least. In that moment the image of the beautiful dancer that had been haunting his thoughts the last week forced its way to the forefront of his mind. "Eve" he whispered. He glanced up the Miller Lite clock ticking on the wall. 11 pm. She would be in the studio in five hours. Five hours that seemed like a lifetime away and Raphael huffed in frustration. A few hours should have seemed like nothing in comparison to the time he had seen her last. Maybe training with his brothers wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He could occupy his time and all the while give his brothers a good workout. Good enough that they would have no problems falling asleep tonight.

Ever since Michelangelo had caught him sneaking into the sewers the last night he saw Eve, his baby brother had been on high alert, practically jumping out of his hammock anytime he heard Raphael so much as roll over in his sleep. Donatello would be another problem as well. The purple clad turtle had been up watching the cameras and playing World Of Warcraft till the early hours of the morning, much to Splinters chagrin and his own. Raphael knew he would have the ability to give them such a workout in the dojo that they would all be to tired to even notice him sneaking off. The thought made a small smile stretch across Raphael's face for the first time in a week.

**XXXXXXXX**

Eve dropped her duffel and boom box in the empty studio space. Her night at the bar had been particularly brutal on her due to the bachelor party that had rolled through. Another night her job was threatened when one member of the inebriated group grabbed her backside and was met with Eve's backhand as a automatic reflex. She was written up for it. Probably the sixth or seventh she had been written up without being fired, though her boss threatened it each time. She had wished Julie's band was playing that night. At least she would have had someone to keep her slightly sane.

Eve looked up to the skylights in the ceiling. Her heart sunk once again to find emptiness in the shadows. She was finally coming to the realization that Raphael wasn't coming back. She felt stupid for feeling disappointed about it. They had one conversation that lasted five minute and she had dwelled on the five minutes longer than she should have. Eve hit the play button on her radio and began stretching out. Noisy Sunday by Patrick Watson oozed through the speakers and within seconds she was transported to that place where nothing mattered and all her stress was a fleeting memory. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth in time with the music. Her breathing stabilized and her muscles relaxed. She hummed along and rolled her head side to side. The moment would have been complete and utter euphoria had her eyes not have cracked open and landed on a figure dropping in from window in the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" Eve yelled and slapped a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. She knew who it was. She highly doubted that one mysterious guest had abandoned her and another had taken his place. Eve took a deep breath and held a hand to her chest while watching the dark figure move to its usual position on the low beams above her.

"You came back"

Raphael's heart skipped a beat. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. Her brown eyes locked on him and a genuine smile spread across her face. Was he a fool to think that maybe she had thought about him just as much as he had thought about her?

"Raphael"


End file.
